


Cyrus goodman director

by Merwin



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Cyrus the director, Gay Cyrus Goodman, M/M, jyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merwin/pseuds/Merwin
Summary: After Cyrus' debut as a director for a school play  the GHC takes him out for lunch





	Cyrus goodman director

Cyrus watched the audience as they watched final moments of the play he hoped they enjoyed it he knows it's a middle school play and he will be in high school next year but it's his first play he directed, The Audience erupted in applause, Cyrus looked at the audience and saw his friends, he also looked at the other audience members and he realized they were really happy with the play he directed, they really enjoyed it, the applause was real he thought it would be pity applause Cyrus couldn't believe it the first play he directed was a success he was extremely happy.

 

he went to go get his things so he could go meet up with the cast and crew for a big post play dinner that the drama teacher was taking them on

 

In the middle of the meal the drama teacher stood up and spoke "First I would like to think everyone that worked on the play, specifically I want to thank Walker brodsky for painting the sets it looked incredible,I also want to thank Gus Franklin for being the lead actor, you did an amazing job Gus and I also want to thank Cyrus Goodman for directing the play, it went great so j would like to thank you all for the amazing effort you put forth today you should all be proud of the work you did today" 

Cyrus got a text message from Andi

Andi: I know you are having that post dinner play with the cast and crew of your play, but me Jonah and Buffy wanted to invite you to the spoon for a little celebration Lunch tomorrow at Noon

Cyrus: Really?

Andi: of course, you directed your first play ever it's a big deal 

Cyrus: alright I'll see you guys tomorrow at the spoon

Cyrus put his phone down and ate his meal

 

The next day Cyrus was at the spoon With Buffy, Andi and Jonah they were talking about the play

"Who knew Gus could act" Buffy said

"Yeah, he is an amazing actor" Cyrus stated

"Is it weird that seeing him act made me a bit attracted to Gus?" Andi Asked

"I don't think so I think it just means you are attracted to creative people, I mean you were attracted to Walker right? Jonah answered

"At the post play dinner Mrs. Carr took us on I saw some girls give Gus their number so you're not the only one who finds actors attractive" Cyrus said

"Yeah I suppose so" Andi Answered 

"So what did you guys think of the play? Cyrus asked everyone

"It was so amazing" Andi said 

"Yeah, I mean you know I am not really into Plays or anything like that but I really enjoyed it" Buffy stated

"Thank you so much guys" Cyrus said smiling

"You are welcome Cyrus" Andi and Buffy said at the same time 

"So, Jonah did you enjoy it?" Cyrus asked Jonah

"Uhh yeah it was...good" Jonah said

This made Cyrus suspicious so he asked Jonah "did you enjoy the scene where my character gave a eulogy at his father's funeral?"

"Oh yeah it was so sad" Jonah replied

"I wasn't Acting in the play, I was the director" Cyrus said

"Oh" Jonah said

"Were you not paying attention?" Cyrus questioned

"Sorry I was distracted" Jonan answered

"I told you this was the first play I directed right?" Cyrus asked

"Yes" Jonah answered 

"You know it is important to me right?" Cyrus asked

"I do" Jonah replied quietly 

"So you knew that I was directing a play for the first time, you knew it was important to me, so what got you so distracted that you couldn't pay attention for like 2 hours" Cyrus inquired

 

Jonah mumbled something 

"Speak up Jonah I can't hear you, what did you say" Cyrus asked 

"I said, I was trying to figure out a way to ask you out"

Cyrus, Andi and Buffy were all shocked at this

"What?" Cyrus asked

"Yeah, I have been wanting to ask you out for a long time, I spent my time watching the play trying to think of a good way to ask you out"  
Jonah stated

 

"And did you think of anything?" Cyrus asked 

 

"No, I didn't so it was basically pointless" Jonah said

 

"Why not just ask me right now then?" Cyrus asked

Jonah was surprised at this "Are you sure?" He asked

"Yeah go ahead" Cyrus answered

"Alright fine, Cyrus do you want to go on a date tomorrow?" Jonah asked

 

There was silence for a few seconds before Cyrus replied with "I would love to go on a date with you" 

"Really?" Jonah asked 

Cyrus smiled and replied with "of course"

Jonah smiled back and asked "how about La Fourchette tomorrow at six PM then?"

"That sounds great" Cyrus replied

Cyrus, Jonah, Buffy and Andi continued having lunch


End file.
